The Destruction of Madison's Grotto
Reader led Madison back to her grotto. "Reader, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Madison asked, curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Reader said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Reader pointed ahead and Madison gasped in amazement at the statue of Gumball Watterson. "Oh! Reader! Reader, you're the best!" Madison exclaimed happily as she gave the rabbit a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him!" Madison said dreamily as she swam around the statue, "It even has his eyes!" Then she giggled and said, "Why, Gumball, run away with you?" And she sighed and said, "Oh! This is all so sudden!" Madison then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Philip Waltson in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Madison exclaimed in shock. Reader hid quickly. Frankie was a few feet behind Philip. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable mer-cat! I set certain rules and I expect those to rules to be obeyed!" Philip said angrily. Madison bit her lip and began to explain "But, daddy, I--" "Is it true you rescued a normal cat from drowning?" Philip demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Madison said. "Contact between the normal world and the mer world is strictly forbidden! Madison, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Philip scolded. "He would've died!" Madison protested. "One less normal cat to worry about!" Philip shouted. "You don't even know him!" Madison snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same!" Philip shouted, "Spineless, savage, harpooning Crash-eaters! Incapable of any feeling--" That did it for Madison, who couldn't hold it anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Madison gasped and covered her mouth. Reader and Frankie gasped as well. "Uh-oh!" Frankie gulped. Philip looked stunned. "No!" Philip gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal cat! You're a mer-cat!" "I don't care!" Madison shouted. "So help me, Madison, I am going to get through to you!" Philip said menacingly. "And if this is the only way, so be it!" With that, Philip took out his trident. Philip's trident glowed. Frankie and Reader gasped and ran for cover. Despite Madison's pleas, Philip destroyed every artifact with his trident. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his trident at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Madison shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Madison looked down and began to sob into her face. Philip's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own daughter and sadly swam out of Madison's grotto. Frankie walked over to Madison and said, "Madison, I..." "Just go away." Madison said, sobbingly. Frankie and Reader sadly walked/swam away and gave her some alone time by herself while the blue-furred, blonde-haired cat was weeping. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction